ElTerras
by LOLMFAO
Summary: El-Terras: Naruto ketemu Suster Ngepot! First Naruto fanfic. RnR? CHAPTER2 UPDATE! Warning: gaje tingkat tinggi, AU, OoC kelas berat XD.
1. Narto Uzmakimaki

El-Terras. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian baru mendengar nama ini, mungkin juga ada yang pernah mendengarnya tetapi melupakannya –entah sengaja lupa atau memang lupa beneran- atau sering sekali mendengarnya hingga nama tersebut selalu membekas di hati dan pikiran.

El-Terras. Kalian tak pernah tahu sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di balik nama –yang mungkin- berbau khas spanyol, tetapi setelah anda mengetahui sesuatu dibalik namanya, saya menjamin anda akan merasakan indahnya pertemanan, berbagi duka dengan cara saling mengelap ingus di kaus masing-masing, berbagi suka dengan cara menodong teman untuk traktir di kucingan, bodohnya meminta saran pada sesama, dan segudang cerita yang akan terungkap dibalik namanya yang unik.

El-Terras. Dengan menyebut, membaca, dan mendengar nama tersebut, anda akan masuk ke dalam cerita mahasiswa lugu yang berasal dari desa yang baru memasuki gemerlapnya kota pendidikan Indonesia, Jogjakarta.

**~El-Terras~**

**By: Child From Hell 666 **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character**

**~El-Terras~ **

Pria berambut kuning yang jika di lihat secara sekilas anda akan mengiranya durian tersebut menurunkan barang-barangnya dari becak yang ia tumpangi. Senyumnya merekah lebar seperti bunga sakura yang baru mekar di musim semi. Mata biru sebiru cerahnya langit pagi ini memandang tak percaya sekaligus kagum apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sebuah kost berukuran besar dengan tiga lantai bercat merah darah berpadu dengan hitam legam, menambah kesan mistis dan angker dari kost yang hanya berjarak dua puluh lima meter dari kuburan yang digosipkan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para kuntilanak cantik dengan busana seksi berwarna-warni yang suka menggoda pria yang melintas lewat dengan cekikikannya yang legendaris.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung masuk kost tersebut tanpa ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu atau bahasa singkatnya 'permisi', 'punten', dan lain-lain.

Sekali lagi matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan isi kost –yang bahkan lebih angker dari luarnya-, sama dengan saat dia melihat tampilan luar kost yang terbilang cukup angker.

"Luarnya keren, bahkan didalamnya lebih keren daripada yang kubayangkan! Asiik!"serunya girang. "Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang dari kost ini," ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Mana penghuninya?"

Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Ia tajamkan pendengarannya. Tak terdengar suara derap kaki atau dengkuran halus sekalipun. Mencurigakan.

Untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya yang telah menggunung, ia putuskan untuk mengelilingi kost.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Eh?" pria berambut kuning itu terkejut. "Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kau. Kau siapa? Anak baru, hm?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Ya. Aku Narto Uzumakimaki. Salam kenal." pria bernama Narto Uzumakimaki tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, salam kenal. Aku Rock Lee, penghuni pertama kost El-Terras, kost paling (nggak) beken di kota ini!" kata orang yang mengaku bernama Rock Lee dengan senyum yang lebar. "Oh ya, namamu kurang keren! Diganti saja jadi Naruto Uzumaki. Keren kan?" celotehnya tiada henti dengan nada Ms. Morse (tanpa spasi).

"Naruto Uzumaki? Boleh-boleh!"

"Ya, ya, ya." Lee memutar bola matanya. "By the way kamarmu dimana?"

"Di koridor kanan paling ujung, langsung menghadap kuburan." kata Naruto mengulangi perkataan pemilik kost, Pein.

Wajah Lee yang tadinya ceria –tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyuman lebar dan gigi putih menyilaukan dambaan setiap dokter alias senyum pepsodent- berubah menjadi horor, sehoror muka orang-orang yang terkena kutukan alis super tebalnya –hey sejak kapan alis Lee bisa mengutuk orang?-. "De... Dekat kuburan Jeruk Nipis? Se... Serius?" suaranya bergetar, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar semakin hebat.

Narto alias Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Memang kenapa, Lee-san? Ada masalah?"

"I... itu kan..." suaranya mulai memelan, hampir tak terdengar jika Naruto tidak mendekatkan kupingnya ke bibir seniornya. Soundtrack yang biasanya dimainkan di film-film horor dan lagu requiem mengalun entah darimana. "Asal kamu tahu, kamar yang kau tempati itu kamar yang pernah digunakan salah satu penghuni kost disini bunuh diri! Dan kabarnya sering ada penampakan suster nengok disana!!!"

"Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan seniornya, seolah seniornya itu sedang menceritakan cerita humor.

Alis Lee berkerut. "Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Lee heran.

"Hmpf... Mana ada yang seperti itu senpai! Hantu itu kan hanya jin iseng yang suka mengganggu manusia."

"Ah benar juga ya..."

"Sudah ya senpai, aku mau beres-beres dulu! Ja mata ne!"

Lee hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, bengong dan cengo menjadi satu seperti gado-gado yang tadi siang dimakannya di kucingan. Terkadang perkataan junior ada benarnya juga ya.

"Hoi."

Lee menoleh ke arah empunya suara. "Hah? Sasuke? Kok udah pulang?"

"Dosennya ada urusan, jadi pulang cepat." jawabnya lalu menaruh tas di meja terdekat dan menghempaskan badannya ke sofa. "Tadi itu anak baru ya?"

Lee mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Berarti ada korban baru." Sasuke menyeringai licik.

Lee juga menyeringai tak kalah liciknya. "Kufufu... Biar dia mencicipi penyambutan anak kos baru ala 'El-Terras'."

Mereka berdua tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

**~El-Terras~ **

Untuk memperluas pengetahuannya tentang tempat-tempat penting di kost –yang belakangan baru diketahui memiliki nama 'El-Terras'- dan agar tak tersesat di kost yang amat luas -tiga lantai meen- Naruto memutuskan untuk mengelilingi seisi kost. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu repot-repot mengelilingi kost, kan ada pak kost yang dengan senang hati menjual denah kost angker tersebut dengan harga 'business man' (baca: mahalnya selangit) ke anak-anak baru.

Brukk!

"Adaww...! Maaf, maaf!" Naruto buru-buru minta maaf dan menepuk-nepuk baju orang yang ia tabrak.

"Gak apa-apa kok, tapi..." Aura hitam mencekik keluar dari orang yang ia tabrak. Naruto makin ga enak. 'Duh... Tanda-tanda gue bakal dibunuh nih.'

Naruto saking ketakutannya sampai-sampai sujud minta ampun dan cium-cium kaki orang yang dia tabrak. Sampai-sampai air matanya keluar membanjiri lantai yang mereka injak sekarang. "Gue bakalan lakuin apa pun yang lo mau, suweer... Tapi jangan bunuh gue ya? Pliss, pliss.."

Orang yang ditabrak tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan. "Oke, gue maafin lo dan gue ga akan ngebunuh lo. Tapi sebelumnya gue mau tau nama, umur, status, tanggal lahir, alamat sebelumnya, ukuran dan merk cd, EH kuliah di jurusan mana."

"Nama gue, hiks, Narto Uzumakimaki, nama keren gue Naruto Uzumaki umur gue masih muda kok delapan belas tahun, perjaka ting-ting pecinta cewek tulen sejati. Tanggal lahir lupa. Alamat gue sebelumnya di desa Seng Gal Seng Gol di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ukuran cd gue XXXL, merk cd gue 'Trailer' dan gue kuliah di jurusan Sastra Zimbabwe semester satu, hiks."

"Memang ada jurusan Sastra Zimbabwe?"

"Ada, itu jurusan baru dibuka, peminatnya sedikit, kebanyakan sih cewek-cewek bohay nan seksi, tapi terkadang ditemukan manusia yang patut dipertanyakan gendernya (baca: Deidara) huiks. Tapi itu cuma satu kok, huiks." Naruto masih sibuk sesenggukan, hingga ia tak menyadari ia telah menelan ingus dan air matanya sendiri. Rasanya asin-asin manis gimana gitu.

"Hmm.. Semester depan gue pindah ke sana ah." kata orang tersebut. Ngiler mendengar perkataan Naruto tentang Sastra Zimbabwe yang dipenuhi cewek-cewek bohay nan seksi. Siapa tahu dia beruntung dapat menggaet salah satu dari mahasiswi-mahasiswi Sastra Zimbabwe yang bohay nan seksi tersebut. Maklum, ia kuliah di jurusan teknik elektro, jurusan yang jarang disinggahi bidadari-bidadari cantik. Kalau pun ada bidadari, itu pun hanya bidadari butek dengan penampilan tomboy menyakitkan mata lelaki pecinta wanita, uoo, uoo, uooo...

"Asik huiks gue dapat teman huiks." Naruto yang masih sesenggukan tidak mau berhenti. Mungkin masih shock dan takut sama orang yang ditabraknya tak henti-hentinya menyebarkan aura hitam mencekik. "By the way namamu siapa? Huiks."

"Gue Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa paling ganteng idaman para mahasiswi di Universitas Kishimoto. Penghuni kedua kost angker ini. Salam kenal."

"Terkenal dong. Tapi kok, huiks, gue belum pernah dengar namamu ya?"

"Lu sih kuper, gak gaul!" kata Sasuke sombong. "Gue itu mahasiswa nomor satu disana, IPK gue aja 4,90! Keren kan! Muahaha!" Sasuke tertawa najong.

"Oh Sasgay dari klan Uchiha itu ya?" Naruto manggut-manggut. Dia udah gak sesenggukan lagi karena Sasuke tak mengeluarkan aura menyeramkannya lagi. Omong-omong tentang aura menyeramkan, kok Naruto jadi ingat seseorang ya? Murid pertukaran mahasiswa dari Russia, yang bahkan di musim panas pun ia keukeuh memakai syal kesayangan yang katanya diberikan oleh kakaknya. Siapa ya namanya? Lupa. Lagipula Naruto nggak mau menghabiskan waktu (yang sepertinya) terakhirnya hanya demi nama seorang mahasiswa Rusia gak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari cowok metroseksual yang selalu digosipkan memiliki _affair_ dengan beberapa guru wanita senior dan model-model cowok keren yang selalu tampil di majalah-majalah olahraga.

"APA LO BILANG?! GUE 100% HETEROSEKSUAL!!!" teriaknya penuh esmosi. Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga ditangannya terdapat pisau lipat, siap untuk menghabisi Naruto.

"Ampuuunnn!!! Jangan bunuh gue!!! Gue belom nikah!!!!! Huwaaaaaa...!!!"

**~El-Terras~ **

**~To Be Kontinyut~**

A/N: Another gaje fanfic. Oke, jangan bunuh saya karena telah menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke disini. Tapi ga sepenuhnya menjelek-jelekkan, ada juga kok bagian positifnya. Saran, kritik, flame, sangat diterima. Khusus untuk flame, bahasanya jangan terlalu pedas, kasihan saya masih author baru. Saya gak akan memaki-maki flamer, itu hak para flamer meng-flame fanfic saya. Dibalik reviewnya yang pedas, sebenarnya ada saran yang berguna untuk memperbaiki cerita kita –copas kata-kata senpai di grup FFn di FB :P-

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, review? :3


	2. Awas ada Suster Ngepot!

Kuburan Jeruk Nipis. Kuburan angker berpenghuni kuntilanak seksi berbaju warna-warni compang-camping, mas pocong yang suka lompat-lompat ala iklan To-piip- - -piiip-Cheese Cracker, om pastur yang doyan nelanjangin cewek dengan kekuatan kepala buntungnya, dan masih banyak hantu lainnya yang jika dihitung dengan jari tak cukup, termasuk suster cantik berbodi gitar spanyol korban yang kabarnya bunuh diri tapi ga tau juga sih ini bener atau gak di kamar yang sekarang ditempati oleh Naruto...

**~El-Terras~**

**By: Child From Hell 666 **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character**

**~El-Terras~ **

"Lee senpai..!!"

Seorang anak berkepala duren berusia delapan belas tahun tetapi perilaku seperti anak enam tahun ga dikasih permen berlari-lari tanpa lihat-lihat –alias tutup mata- dan menabrak apapun yang dilewatinya, termasuk manekin pakaian dalam simbol keberuntungan dan icon kost angker ini.

"Ada apa sih Naruto?" tanya Lee. Wajahnya yang tadinya kusut karena dihukum guru favoritnya, Gai sensei, makin kusut lagi setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto yang cempreng, gak ada seksi-seksinya. Padahal tadi dia berharap dipanggil-panggil kuntilanak legendaris kuburan Jeruk Nipis, hihihihi –modus soundtrack film horror: nyala-.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Tadi aku... Tadi aku... Tadi aku..." Naruto terus mengulang-ngulang perkataannya, seperti kaset rusak milik Shino yang selalu memperdengarkan suara jangkrik mendengkur. Krik, krik, krik...

"Tadi apa?!" bentak Lee menahan emosi.

"Tadi, hiks, hiks, aku dilemparin tomat sekarung sama Sasuke-kun, hiks, hiks, hueeee...!!!!" Naruto menangis kacang panjang. Kenapa disebut kacang panjang? Karena bentuknya mirip kacang panjang, panjang-panjang gimana gitu. "Sekarang giliran Lee-san yang marahin Naru, huueeee....!!!!" Tangisan Naruto makin kencang, mengingatkan Lee pada anak tetangganya yang suka menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lee benar-benar kagum dengan kedua orangtuanya yang SANGAT sabar menghadapi anak bawel sakit jiwa yang hobinya nangis melulu, padahal usianya sudah uzur. Seratus tahun lebih umur mereka, jika ingatan Lee tak salah. Padahal jika Lee punya anak seperti itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan membunuhnya ditempat dengan jurus karatenya. Beneran! Suer deh!

"Cep, cep... Udah, udah jangan nangis. Kalau nangis terus nanti malem didatengin Sadako telanjang!" ucap Lee menakut-nakuti. Bukannya membuat Naruto tenang, tetapi malah membuat cowok berkepala mirip duren tersebut menangis makin kencang.

"Memang ada hantu Sadako telanjang? Yang ada Sadako lagi nyari gebetan kali!" sembur Naruto.

"Bego banget lo!" jitak Lee emosi. "Hantu mana bisa nyari gebetan!"

"Bisa kok!" balas Naruto ga mau kalah. "Tuh senpai, hantu yang tanpa lelah mencari gebetan!"

Bletaakk!

"Adaww...!!"

"Dasar tolol, gue itu manusia bukan _oni and the crew_!!"

Naruto mengelus-elus kepala berbentuk durennya yang sangat amat teramat berharga. Tentu saja buat dirinya, kata siapa juga buat Lee?

"Senpai kejem, ntar gue laporin Om Pein baru tau!"

"Laporin aja, weeek!" Lee menjulurkan lidahnya –istilah lainnya melet-. "_Good nite_ Narto Uzumakimaki, moga mimpi indah dan gak didatengin suster ngepot, hihihi."

"Suster Ngepot?"

"Iya, Suster Ngepot!" seru Lee dengan muka horror. "Kamu belum denger dari Sasuke?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Begini..." Lee mulai bercerita dengan gaya . "Dahulu kala, sebelum kamu menetap di kost ini, kost ini adalah kost campuran..."

"Berarti cewek dan cowok nyampur dong?" potong Naruto sambil cekikikan ga jelas. "Pengen ngekost di kost kayak gitu."

"Sstt! Ga boleh motong orang yang lagi motong, eh ngomong!" seru Lee galak. Matanya melotot mirip leak dari Bali.

Naruto melakukan cara diam ala anak TK: meresleting –atau mengunci?- mulut, membuang kuncinya ke sembarang tempat dan mengacungkan jempol tangan tanda oke. Oke, ini benar-benar ga perlu diceritakan. Ga perlu.

"Dulu, di kamar yang sekarang lu tempati, seorang suster cantik berbodi semlohai ala gitar spanyol bunuh diri. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, si suster bunuh diri karena pacarnya nyampurin garam ke kopinya, bukan gula. Si suster yang alergi garam, mendadak gatel-gatel seluruh ketek. Karena gak tahan, akhirnya si suster bunuh diri dengan menenggak 67 pil yang diduga berisi garam secara bersamaan." jelas Lee panjang kali lebar sama dengan tinggi.

"Kasihan. Matinya ga elit banget, makan pil garam 67 biji." komentar Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala kayak band Project Rock. "Pacarnya juga kurang kerjaan, masa ngasih garem ke kopi? Dasar sableng bin edan!"

Muka Lee berubah menjadi sendu memikirkan nasib malang si suster cantik nan sexy pujaan anak kost dan pak Pein. "Gue juga kasihan sama si suster nar..." ucapnya lirih. "Daripada mati bunuh diri masuk neraka mending jadi pacar gue, seneng lahir batin mati masuk surga."

Naruto dengan tidak sopannya menjitak senpainya. "Ngarep! Mendingan si suster jadi pacar gue. Secara, gue lebih ganteng, kaya, keren dan alis gue lebih tebel EH tipis dari lo. Terus, si suster bisa mati berdiri sambil BAB karena malu punya pacar alisnya ngalah-ngalahin enam biji pulpen boxy dijejerin." ucap Naruto dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi. Senpai-kouhai ga kalah narsisnya dan... malu-maluinnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Nar..." Lee memberikan isyarat untuk kouhai-nya untuk mendekat. Berhubung Naruto agak lemot, makanya agak lama, —yah kira-kira sepuluh menitlah untuk Naruto untuk mengerti isyarat Lee.

"Apa?"

"Lu tau Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. _'Cape deh... Gue kira ada cewek sexy yang pantes dijadikan gebetan, ternyata si Sasgay itu.'_ pikir Naruto dengan nistanya.

"Dia itu..." Lee memelankan suaranya, menciptakan kesan geli-geli gimana gitu di telinga Naruto.

"Dia itu kenapa senpai? Dia itu homo?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan tampang muka antara nista bercampur jijik.

Lee mencubit lengan Naruto hingga cowok berkepala duren tersebut mengaduh kesakitan. "Bukan, _baka_!"

"Ya jadi apa dong?"

"Pacar si suster itu..."

"Pacar si suster itu..."

"Pacar si suster itu..."

"Pacar si suster itu..."

"Pacar si suster itu..."

Cukup sudah, Naruto muak. Senpai-nya sudah keterlaluan membuatnya penasaran seperti hantu-hantu penghuni istana Ratu Elizabeth –emang ada?-.

"LU ITU NIAT GA SIH NGASIH TAU GUE?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Lee buru-buru menutup telinganya. Amit-amit tuli gara-gara ngedenger teriakan toanya Naruto. "Ga usah teriak kali." Lee mencibir. "Pacarnya si suster itu si Sasuke Uchiha."

"UAAAPPAAAAHHH????!!!!!" teriak Naruto super teramat sangat lebay bin kaget gak nyangka. Nggak nyangka? Ya, ga nyangka.

Lee buru-buru membekap mulut Naruto. "Diam! Nanti ada orangnya nyahok lo!"

"Hmm hm! Hmya hm hum hem hejjem!!!" (**translate**_: Iya, iya! Tapi lepasin dulu murid eh mulut gue!!_).

Tanpa diundang, tanpa disadari, dan tentu saja tanpa di duga aura gelap mencekik yang tak diharapkan datang menghampiri, berseliweran seperti nyamuk yang setia tiap malam menggigiti tubuh malang anak kost.

"Oh tidak..." desis Naruto dan Lee bersamaan. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua.

"Lagi ngomongin apa? Sepertinya seru. Boleh ikut nggak?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus tersenyum manis semanis gulali, selembut malaikat surga (tapi di mata Naruto dan Lee, Sasuke sedang menyeringai amat menyeramkan dan sedang merencanakan pembunuhan paling sadis yang hanya bisa dibayangkan author dan sengaja author tak ceritakan karena bisa menyebabkan rating fic ini **M**). Ia terus mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap mengerikan yang dapat membuat lawannya ketakutan sampai ngompol di celana dalam radius 1 kilometer –author tepuk tangan-.

"Nggak ngomongin apa-apa kok, hehehe..." Naruto tertawa gugup. "Ya kan Lee?"

Lee mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh ya? Tapi rasanya tadi aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut."

"Nggak kok!"

"Beneran?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu berbau tidak mengenakkan dan berwarna hitam dengan bentuk tak jelas. Kontan Lee dan Naruto menutup hidung, tak tahan dengan bau menyengat dari benda-yang-ga-jelas-apa-itu yang sedang dipegang Sasuke (tapi tampangnya si Sasuke masih cool cool aja tuh).

"Itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk benda-yang-ga-jelas-apa-itu dengan nista dan jijik.

"Makan..." desis Sasuke. "Makan!!!"

"Nggak! Kami masih kenyang." kata Lee.

"Makan gak?" Sasuke tetap tidak mau kalah, keukeuh memaksa dua makhluk invetebrata –_bener ga tulisannya?_- untuk memakan entah apa itu.

"Ogah!"

"Pilih mana, makan ini," Sasuke menunjuk benda yang ia pegang. "Atau gue cium?"

"Mending gue mati aja," gumam Lee dan Naruto.

Sasuke makin jengkel. "Kalau begitu makan aja!!" teriaknya.

"SEKALI GAK MAU YA GAK MAU, IDIOT!" Naruto dan Lee tetep tidak mau kalah menolak habis-habisan hingga titik darah penghabisan seperti saat-saat para pejuang Indonesia melawan tentara brengsek Belanda –buset, bisa-bisa nyambung ke Hetalia nih. _Author was was_-.

Karena letupan emosi yang tak tertahankan dan harus segera diledakkan jika tidak mau gosong, akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga Sasuke berhasil memaksa kedua invetebrata tersebut memakan –yang rupanya- masakannya si Ibu kost, Konan.

**~El-Terras~**

**Naruto's POV **

"Hooek... Sialan tuh si Sasuke, masa gue disuruh makan kotoran sapi sih? Ga elit." umpat gue sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar yang berada di koridor paling ujung. Tahu begini seharusnya gue memilih kamar sebelah Shino, walau bobrok dimakan rayap peliharaannya tapi setidaknya masih bisa ditempati. Ngomong-ngomong, Shino itu siapa sih?

"Huhuhu... Hiks, hiks, hiks."

'_Ah, siapa sih yang nangis malam-malam begini?'_ batin gue was was. Entah mengapa perasaan gue gak enak dan jantung gue berdegup lebih kencang seperti waktu nonton film horror sama bokep. Siapa tau itu hantu kuntil legendaris yang sering diceritaiin sama Pak Pein setiap ada orang yang mau ngekost disini. Gak heran sih kalau jarang ada yang mau ngekost disini. Lha, pemiliknya aja suka cerita-cerita seram, ya terang aja pada ketakutan.

Desiran angin dingin halus melambai-lambai, (?) menggelitik telinga gue yang jarang dibersihin. Sumpah, rasanya geli kayak di kerubungin semut.

Gue tetep jalan. Keinginan mata dan badan yang kuat untuk beristirahat di kasur empuk yang memaksa gue terus berjalan. Kalau dipikir-piki, badan gue manja juga ya, minta tidur di kasur empuk padahal di kampung dulu tidur beralaskan tikar ASLI Persia, huehehehe.

"Huhuhu... Hiks, hiks, hiks."

Lagi-lagi suara tangisan itu terdengar. Semakin dekat gue ke arah kamar gue, semakin keras suara tangisan tersebut.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, suaranya seksi juga.

Gue langsung lari secepat kilat ke arah kamar gue untuk membuktikan apakah suara tersebut bener-bener milik cewek cantik berbodi gitar spanyol atau cuma rekaman suara milik Sasgay yang lagi ngerjain gue.

Kriieeet.

Pintu dibuka dan apa yang gue lihat sodara-sodara?! Seorang suster yang cantiknya ngalahin Miss Universe! Uwoooo... –_nosebleed gak berhenti-henti_-.

Si suster tetep aja nangis sampai-sampai kamar gue jadi becek terkena air mata mutiaranya –_lebay_-.

Perlahan-lahan, gue dekati si suster itu.

"Mbak, mbak ngapain disini?" tanya gue selembut mungkin, ngalahin iklan lembutnya molto ultra –_digibeng gara-gara ngiklan sembarangan_-.

Si suster tetep aja nangis. Baru lima menit kemudian ia menatap gue dalam-dalam, sedalam dalamnya sumur kost.

"Kamu Naruto kan?" tanya si suster. Ajiib, bibirnya bo! Seksoy!

Gue mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

"Aku mau cerita ke kamu. Boleh?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Tapi, sebelumnya, gue mau tau namamu dulu."

"Namaku Suster Ngepot. Begitulah teman-teman di kuburan Jeruk Nipis memanggilku."

"Oh... Suster Ngepot." Lagi-lagi gue ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Dulu aku adalah pacarnya si Sasuke Uchiha, temanmu itu,"

"Sasuke Uchiha cowok yang ngakunya paling kece, paling keren, paling jenius, dan paling-paling lainnya itu?" potong gue.

"Ya," si suster ngelanjutin cerita sedangkan gue cuma bisa mangap. Kok bisa si Sasuke dapat cewek sebohay ini padahal tampangnya –menurut gue- lebih cakepan gue daripada dia?

"Hubunganku dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja hingga... Hingga... Hingga pria brengsek itu datang dan meracuniku hingga aku mati. Bahkan sebelum aku diracuni aku diperkosa berkali-kali dan akibatnya hanya bisa ngepot sana-sini, ga bisa jalan!!"

"Pria brengsek itu siapa?" tanya gue penasaran.

"Dia itu... Namikaze Minato." jawabnya sendu.

"AAAPPPPUUUAAAHHH?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak gue kaget, gak ikhlas, gak rela, dan gak gak laennya. Masalahnya Namikaze Minato itu kan, itu kan, itu kan... AYAH GUE!

"Kenapa?" si suster bengong ngeliat tampang gue yang ancur-ancuran (Author : tapi emang udah hancur dari sananya kan?? –_author dirajam sama Naruto FC-_)

"Mi... Minato itu... Ayah gue..."

**~El-Terras~ **

**~To Be Kontinyut~ **

A/N: _At least, I can update this fanfic... My bloody hell d#mn teachers give me a lot of exams and exercises this month _T_T._ Hell yeah, I'll burn that f#cking school, soon. _

Sudah cukup acara maki-makinya, yang penting fanfic ini bisa di update.

Balas review dulu

Sasutennaru: IPK paling tinggi itu 40,00, jadi Sasuke kelewat jenius wakakakaa.

Sebenarnya sih bukan tergantung author baru atau nggaknya, tapi seberapa bisa si author memasukkan unsur humor ke dalam fanficnya. Btw, thanks for review.

Melody-Cinta: Masa sih? Padahal saya kira fanfic ini garing banget loh.

Azuka Kanahara (bener gak namanya?): Makasih senpai –sujud-sujud-. Sudah saya duga, fic ini garing T_T.

Pochi-kun: Hooi lama tak jumpa! –digetok-. Reviewnya kurang panjang, panjangin lagi!! –dicekek-.

Fujimoto Izumi: Kosan cowok yang dulunya kosan campur –aseek-.

Ok, thanks buat semuanya yang telah capek-capek mereview + membaca fanfic ini –bows-.

Tunggu saya di El-Terras berikutnya! –plaaakk!-

**Omake!**

"Dia itu... Uzumaki Kushina." jawabnya sendu.

"AAAPPPPUUUAAAHHH?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak gue kaget, gak ikhlas, gak rela, dan gak gak laennya. Masalahnya Uzumaki Kushina itu kan, itu kan, itu kan... IBU GUE! Berarti ibu gue lesbi dong!

"Kenapa?" si suster bengong ngeliat tampang gue yang ancur-ancuran (Author : tapi emang udah hancur dari sananya kan?? –_author dirajam sama Naruto FC-_)

"Uz... Uzumaki Kushina itu... Ibu gue..." kata gue sambil menelan ludah. "Dan gue gak nyangka ternyata lo adalah selingkuhan Ibu gue yang ternyata adalah lesbi."

"Oh..." si suster ber'oh-ria'. "Gue jadi **uke**nya loh! Ibu lu tuh kalau jadi **seme** mantep! Gue sampai ketagihan ML sama dia!" ucap si suster girang kayak anak kecil dibeliin permen.

Naruto sweatdrop.

_'Ya Tuhan, apa salah gue sama lu???!!!_'


End file.
